justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Christian Edition
"Just Dance: Christian Edition" is the first game in the "Just Dance Christian" series by '''Landoman9582. '''It features 100 songs, 50 mashups, 20 alternates (not counting extremes and mashups), and 10 extremes. The first 25 songs are solos, next 25 songs are duos, next 25 are trios, and last 25 are dance crews Solos * Forever- Capital Kings * Ready Or Not (ft. Lecrae)- Britt Nicole * The Master (ft. Awaken)- Double Dutch * Heaven- Group 1 Crew * Love Like Crazy (ft. Royal Tailor)- 1GN * Eye On It (Phenomenon Remix by Soul Glow Activatur)- tobyMac * In The Wild- Capital Kings * Real Love- Y&F * Feel Invincible- Skillet * Upgraded- Capital Kings * The Difference- Group 1 Crew * Be A King- Capital Kings * Amazing Life- Britt Nicole * I Can't Quit (ft. Reconcile)- Capital Kings * Best Is Yet To Come- Group 1 Crew * Phenomenal- Group 1 Crew * Light Is My Home (ft. Allan James)- Carlos Herrera Music and Artury Pepper * Through Your Eyes- Britt Nicole * Elevator- LZ7 * Pave- Britt Nicole * Love Won't Let Me Down- Y&F * Happy Dance- MercyMe * I Have This Hope (Alio Remix)- Tenth Avenue North * Prophesy- Planetshakers * Libertad- DJ PV ft. GDS Band Duos * All of My Failures (ft. Elbourne Cruise)- Landoman * Satellites- Capital Kings * Money- Manic Drive * Heart Stops Beating- Joshua Micah * Good News- Manic Drive * Parachute- Joshua Micah * Easier- Manic Drive * Breakable- Todd Agnew * Got To Be True (ft. tobyMac)- Steven Curtis Chapman * Who I Am Hates Who I've Been- Relient K * Lifer- MercyMe * Word Of Life- Jeremy Camp * We Win- MercyMe * This Life- MercyMe * Busted Heart (Hold On To Me)- for KING and COUNTRY * Center Of It- Chris August * Your Glory Goes On- MercyMe * More Than Conquerors- Steven Curtis Chapman * Witness- Jordan Feliz * When We Pray- Tauren Wells * Right On Time (ft. tobyMac)- Aaron Cole * Enough- Branan Murphy * Mic Drop- Manic Drive * Ready Set Go (ft. Capital Kings)- Royal Tailor * God Is On The Move- 7th Time Down Trios * Home- Chris Tomlin * My Defender- Jeremy Camp * Kerosene- MDSN * My Everything- Owl City * Sanctified- MercyMe * The Cross Has The Final Word- Cody Carnes * Turn The Music Up- NF * All The Way- Capital Kings * Rip It Up (ft. Aaron Cole)- Capital Kings * Let Go (ft. Kode E)- Landoman * For Those Who Can't Speak- Tenth Avenue North * Get Down- Finding Favour * Start Over (ft. NF)- FLAME * Unstoppable (ft. Jordan Feliz)- Matty Mullins * Pretty Lies (ft. Matty Mullins)- VERIDIA * Awake And Alive- Skillet * Get Back Up- tobyMac * Breaking Thru Light- Landoman * The Real- nevertheless * While I'm Waiting- John Waller * Healing Begins- Tenth Avenue North * Walking On The Stars- Group 1 Crew * Safe In My Father's Arms- Sanctus Real * When We Come Alive- Switchfoot * Nothing Better- Jon Guerra Dance Crews * Live Out Loud- Steven Curtis Chapman * A Million Miles Away- MercyMe * Radiate- Hannah Kerr * You Are- Colton Dixon * Wake Up- NF * All That Matters- Colton Dixon * Who Says?- Joshua Micah * Through Your Eyes- Britt Nicole * Falling Into You- Y&F * I'll Never Be Worth It- Landoman * Never Stop- Urban Rescue * Brave- Landoman * Slow Down- Third Day * Love You With The Truth- Casting Crowns * Eagles- Third Day * No Matter What- Kerrie Roberts * Heaven's Here- MercyMe * Unpredictable- Francesca Battistelli * Believer- Capital Kings * Storm- Jeremy Camp * Never Stopped Loving- Jeremy Camp * This Is Who I Am- Third Day * Green Lights- NF * Fix My Eyes- for KING and COUNTRY * Best Of Me- Jordan Feliz EXTREMES (10)- All Solo * A Million Miles Away * Forever * Heart Stops Beating * Heaven * Kerosene * Live Out Loud * Turn The Music Up * Who I Am Hates Who I've Been * The Real * Money ALTERNATES (20) * Storm- Lightning and Thunder Version (DUET) * Best Of Me- Clones Version (DANCE CREW) * Libertad- African Dance (SOLO) * Elevator- Elevator Version (SOLO) * Upgraded- Helmet Version (DUET) * Wake Up- Indian Dance (SOLO) * We Win- New England Patriots Version (DANCE CREW) * I'll Never Be Worth It- Depressed Version (SOLO) * In The Wild- Head Basketball Version (DANCE CREW) * Slow Down- Car Version (DUO) * Green Lights- Car Version (DUO) * Mic Drop- Stage Version (SOLO) * The Difference- Space Version (SOLO) * Center Of It- Fire Version (SOLO) * Power- Tuxedo Version (TRIO) * Got To Be True- Old School (SOLO) * Let Go- Official Choreo (Landoman9582- SOLO) * Fix My Eyes- Illuminati Version (TRIO) * Never Stop- Traffic Cop Version (SOLO) * Lifer- Prison Version (DANCE CREW) Mashups (50)- ALL ARE SOLO # Lifer # Money # Mic Drop # Green Lights # Never Stop # Center Of It # Busted Heart (Hold On To Me) # Forever # Who I Am Hates Who I've Been # Libertad # Upgraded # Love Won't Let Me Down # Heart Stops Beating # A Million Miles Away # Easier # Falling Into You # Who Says? # The Cross Has The Final Word # All The Way # Rip It Up # Right On Time # Let Go # Breaking Thru Light # The Real # Storm # This Is Who I Am # The Difference # Wake Up # The Master # Amazing Life # Nothing Better # Power # Heaven # Pave # Happy Dance # I Have This Hope (Alio Remix) # Kerosene # Pretty Lies # While I'm Waiting # Got To Be True # Elevator # Best Of Me # We Win # Believer # Unpredictable # Falling Into You # Turn The Music Up # Ready Or Not # All That Matters # Good News Trivia * "Good News" by Manic Drive was originally going to have an extreme, but it was scrapped and replaced with "Money" * "Best Of Me" clones version was inspired by the music video where Jordan Feliz is singing with 3 other Jordan Feliz clones playing instruments. * "Kerosene" by MDSN is the newest song to have an extreme. * "Slow Down" and "Green Lights" both have alternates based on car terms in the name. * "Heaven" by Group 1 Crew does not credit featured artist Jonathan Thulin * "Center Of It" has a mashup with only extreme, the lead dancers being "Heaven (Extreme Version)" and "Walk This Way (Old School)" from Just Dance 2015, similar to the mashup for "Fun" on Just Dance 2016. * "Money" extreme has the same coach as Alfonso Signorini Revealed songs for next version (All have extremes) THE TYPE IS IN PARENTHESIS * Beauty Will Rise- Steven Curtis Chapman (SOLO) * I Worship You- MercyMe (TRIO) * Diamonds- Hawk Nelson (DUET) * Faith- Jordan Feliz (DANCE CREW) * Let You Down- NF (DUET) * Surrender (ft. V.Rose)- FLAME (DUET) * River Of Jordan (ft. Breyan Issac)- Lecrae (DANCE CREW) * VIP (ft. Manwell Reyes of Group 1 Crew)- Manic Drive (DANCE CREW) * Feel It- tobyMac (TRIO) * Love Is On Our Side- Capital Kings (TRIO)